


Through the years...

by hildigard_brown



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildigard_brown/pseuds/hildigard_brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of three 3-sentence fics & accompanying manips that were created for the Language of Flowers Celebration at Tol Eressëa that chronicles Frodo & Sam's relationship through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the years...

Honeysuckle ~ Bonds of Love

From the moment Frodo first came to live in Bag End, the focus of Sam's work in the garden began to change; he was a bright, observant lad and he made note of which flowers brought a smile to Frodo's face... and which ones did not. As he matured and took over full care of the garden, the flowers he planted not only gladdened Frodo's heart, but also expressed in silence the love and hope that grew in his own heart.

One day in the fullness of summer the year after Bilbo left the Shire, Frodo and Sam pledged their hearts to one another, and with kisses and soft words, they forged bonds of love that would endure forevermore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Red Roses ~ Love and Desire

Once they knew one another's hearts, the courtship of Frodo Baggins and Sam Gamgee didn't last very long. Just a few short months after they began walking out together, Frodo formally asked the Gaffer's permission for he and Sam to wed.

The roses were still blooming in profusion as Sam carried Frodo through the front gate, up the path, and through the round green door of Bag End to begin their new life together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bougainvillea ~ Passion

After the Quest, Frodo and Sam crossed the Sea into the West together, and health and healing were granted to them in full measure. The years flowed one into the next for time uncounted, but their love for one another never dimmed.

And whenever they came together in passion, the light of their joining filled all of Aman with joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
